1 Teen Lots of celebrities Big Trouble
by keepsecrets
Summary: Rosalyn was living a normal life until the sending of one really random MySpace message. Now her life is being bombarded by the Jonas Brothers, the cast of Supernatural, and Avenged Sevenfold. What does a girl do when surrounded by crazy celebrities?
1. Chapter 1: Introducing the Amazing R

**_*Character Profile*_**

**Rosalyn Jackson.**

_Nicknames:_ Rose or Lyn. Take your pick.

_Age:_ Just turned seventeen

_Looks:_ Red hair, green eyes. fairly pretty. people often think she's older than she is.

_Special talents:_ Singing and dancing.

_Academics:_ Overachiever. All the normal high school classes, plus some at a community college. 3 clubs. On a dance team. Peer mentor at her school. You get the picture.

_Personality:_ VERY happy go lucky and random. It's really hard to get her to stay mad for long. Can't hold grudges to save her life.

**Nick, Joe, and Kevin Jonas**

_Band name:_ The Jonas Brothers

_Nickname:_ The JoBros. If you don't know them, you've been living under a rock.

_Ages:_ 16, 19, and 22.

_Looks:_ cute, hot, and pretty good looking (if he could just lose those sideburns and man scarves…)

_Special talents:_ Singing, Dancing, playing instruments, looking hot.

_Academics:_ I don't know. Who cares? The point is, they rock.

_Personalities:_ Adorable/ambitious. Kind of arrogant, but cool fun and flirty. I don't really know about Kevin, he's kind of the quiet one.

**Jensen Ackles**

_Acting job:_ Dean Winchester on Supernatural

_Nickname:_ Ok, you can't just give a nickname to that level of amazingness. It's the full name or nothing. Say it with me – JENSEN, JENSEN, JENSEN!

_Age:_ Yes I know he's 30 but for the purposes of this story I'm making him 25. Don't kill me. Please.

_Looks:_ adorable puppy eyes, sexy smirk, amazing stomach. Picture the hottest looking guy you can imagine. Make him 10X HOTTER! Yea. That would be Jensen.

_Special talents:_ Acting.

_Academics:_ Again, who cares? He's smart. Leave it at that.

_Personality:_ sweet, funny, amazing. Can you tell that I'm in love? The only problem – bit of a playboy.

**Brian Haner Jr.**

_Band name:_ Avenged Sevenfold, aka A7X.

_Nickname:_ Synyster Gates.

_Age:_ Like with Jensen, I know he's 28 but that's too old for the story so I'm making him 23. Please don't kill me.

_Looks:_ Tattoos. Dark hair, dark eyes, small goatee, TOTALLY SEXY! He's probably as hot as Jensen, just in a darker way.

_Special talents:_ Fricking genius guitar playing.

_Academics:_ high school. Started to go to college, left to be in A7X.

_Personality:_ hysterical! He cracks me up. Drinks a little. Ok a lot. But he doesn't get mean or anything when he's drunk, just funny.

Ok, that's all the people for now. You can get to know everyone else along the way. Love you!

Isn't it weird, how quickly life changes? One moment, you're a normal (well, I use the term normal loosely. Someone with my level of randomness can't really be called normal I guess) teenager and the next everything has turned completely insane.

Our story begins with boredom, random mySpacing, and a little too much sugar. Combine those with 5 sleep deprived girls and scary things happen.

"What, are you Fricking stupid?! Run away from the killer werewolf!!" Summer whispered/shouted at the TV screen.

Ashley threw popcorn at the blonde cheerleader watching her boyfriend morph into a giant dog. "What a blonde."

I gave her a look. "Ashley. You're blonde."

"Oh. Right."

Sara laughed. Suddenly we all heard loud snoring. We looked over to see Julianna fast asleep. I set my cell phone on top of her head while Sara dialed my number. _Do dee doot doot deee de do doot._We cracked up as Julianna shot 5 feet into the air, spun around, got tangled in her blankets, and fell down.

"You guys are retards." She mumbled, face in the pillow.

"Yeah, but you love us!" Summer said giggling and hugging her.

"Whatever. Did you HAVE to wake me up?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. "Why are you already asleep?! It's only…" my voice trailed off as I finally saw the clock, "4:00 in the morning. Um… sorry."

Everyone started feeling tired once they knew how late (or should I say early) it was, so they went to bed. Sara and I were way too hyped up for bed just yet. That's what happens when you chug 5 Dr. Peppers. We got onto the computer and logged on to my MySpace.

"Hey, I dare you to send a weird message to 10 random people on your friends list!" Sara challenged.

"Ok! Close your eyes and point to the screen." I wrote messaged to everyone she pointed to, not bothering to see who I was writing to. Here's an example of my message:

_Hi! You've been randomly selected to receive a stupid message from Rosalyn, aka "The Amazing R", along with her friend Sara. "The Amazing R" enjoys pina coladas and getting caught in the rain! Please don't bother responding to this message because I won't answer you. Actually, I probably will just for fun, but I'll also yell at you for messaging me when I told you not to! Sooo…. Luvs yas, whoever the heck you are!_

Told you scary things happen.

We sent the message and our sugar rush died, so we went to bed.

**Joe Jonas' PoV**

"Hey Joe, check on MySpace to see if anything interesting is happening!" Nick yelled from the living room where Kevin was kicking his butt at Guitar Hero.

I logged on and saw we had 15 unread messages. "Just a lot of fan mail." I yelled back. They walked in. Apparently Nick had given up for now.

"Anything good?" Kevin asked.

"Mostly the usual. 'I love you Nick'. 'Marry me Joe'. 'Kevin rocks'. Wait…" My voice trailed off as I clicked on a message from someone with the screen name RandomInsanity.

_Hi! You've been randomly selected to receive a stupid message – _

I turned to look at Kevin and Nick. They looked just as dumbfounded as I knew I did.

"What the…?"

**Jensen Ackles' PoV **

"We'll find him Sam. Bobby's going to be alright." I said, gripping my 'brother's' shoulder as we stared out the hotel window.

"CUT! Alright everyone, take a 10 minute break before we shoot the next scene. Nice job boys."

"Hey Jensen come here!" I nodded to the director and grabbed a bottle of water as I walked over to Jeffrey (my character's dad). "You gotta check out this crazy message on the MySpace."

I raised my eyebrows. "You finally got a MySpace."

"Well, no. It's the Supernatural MySpace." My eyebrows went up further.

"Supernatural has a MySpace?"

"Kind of. The writers made a fake one, pretending to be a 19 year old fan with an inside scoop. Thought it would be a good way to get honest feedback from the viewers. Anyway, the gave me the login information. Check out this message."

"Hey, what's that?" Jared asked, coming up behind me (my character's brother Sam).

"Supernatural MySpace. Message from a fan." I told him, already starting to read.

"'The Amazing R' enjoys pina coladas and getting caught in the rain? What does that have to do with Supernatural?" Jared asked.

"Pina coladas? Caught in the rain? My kind of girl!" I said, grinning.

"hey, look at her picture. She's kind of cute! Too young for me, but still cute. Look's about 20 years old." Jeffrey guessed.

"Yeah, probably about 20." Jared agreed.

"Click on her profile, I'm curious about her now." I suggested. He did, and we blinked in surprise. Her wallpaper had multicolored cartoon dinosaurs all over it. We spent the rest of the break cracking up over the random things she's written on it.

**Back to the Amazing R**

**2 Days Later**

_Do dee doot doot deee de do doot._

I groaned into my pillow as my cell phone went off, jolting me from an interesting dream involving an amusement park and flying rocks that talked. I flipped it open and winced at the familiar screaming that immediately started up. I looked at the clock and rolled my eyes.

"Julianna. It's 7 o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. Couldn't you have held off the screaming for a few more hours?"

"You are going to love me forever." Her voice was crackling with barely contained excitement. "Guess who just got us tickets to see the most AMAZING BAND EVER IN CONCERT?!"

I sat up quickly, staring at the phone. "No way. You didn't."

"I did." She said smugly. "We are going to see AVENGED SEVENFOLD IN CONCERT!"

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We both started screaming excitedly. "I- YOU- HOW- WHEN- AAAAGGGGHHH!!!!" Rambling. Its just something I do when I get excited. Don't mind me.

"My parents gave them to me as a birthday present. I figured who better to take than you!"

"Julianna, I love you forever!"

"I know. The concert's on Monday. We'll go right after school. See you then!" she hung up and I sat on my bed in complete shock.

"I'm going to see A7X in concert." 5 seconds of silence. Then LOTS OF SCREAMING AGAIN.

I'd just gotten to the jumping up and down stage when my dad burst in with his badge and gun (its ok, he's a police officer. He's allowed to have a gun.). He pointed it around threateningly before realizing I was the only one there.

"Um… what… huh?" he mumbled in confusion. "What's with the screaming?"

"Dad! You're never going to believe this! Julianna and I have tickets to the A7X concert on Monday! Can I go? Pleeeaaassseee?" Puppy dog eyes. They always do the trick.

He scratched his head, obviously still confused. "Uh… sure, I guess. As long as your homework's done."

"Thank you!" I screamed and hugged him. Then I shoved him out of my room so I could pick out a concert outfit.

Kelsey, my younger twin sister, walked in yawning. "Hey, why dad just walk out of here with his gun?"

"He thought I was being attacked."

"Ok. Why?"

"Because I was screaming."

"…Ok… Why?"

"I'm going to the A7X concert!"

"NO WAY!! ... I actually don't care. Bye." She left rolling her eyes. Kelsey pretty much thought my obsession with Avenged Sevenfold was stupid. I ignored her and went to post a bulletin about it on MySpace.


	2. Chapter 2: First Meeting

**Jensen's POV**

"Jensen? Hellooo? Jensen!!"

I blinked and turned to look at my date. What was her name? Jennifer? No that was yesterday. Oh yeah, Chelsea! She flipped her blonde hair and glared at me furiously.

"What?"

"You've been ignoring me for the past 10 minutes! What is up with you?!"

I stared at her for a second before suddenly standing up. "You know what, I don't think this is going to work. Sorry Chelsea."

She stared after me in shock as I walked towards the door of the restaurant we'd only just walked into. "Wha- Jensen? JENSEN! ARE YOU DUMPING ME? YOU CAN'T DUMP ME! I'M A SUPERMODEL! HOW DARE YOU — what? NO I'M NOT &$&^ING READY TO ORDER! IDIOT!!"

I looked back to see her terrorizing the young waiter who had gone to see what the problem was. Poor guy. The door swung shut behind me and I quickly got into my car.

Man that girl was annoying. All she talked about was clothes, the celebrities she knew, and herself. Not that I usually minded that kind of stuff as long as the girl was hot, but all of a sudden I wanted to talk to someone who actually had something interesting to say. Chelsea didn't have an original bone in her body! Not like that other girl…

I shook myself as I felt my mind start to drift towards the mysterious Rosalyn again. Two days, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about that message! This is starting to get ridiculous. But her profile was so interesting and funny and her picture was so pretty – Agh! Snap out of it!

By this time, I'd pulled into my driveway. Walking into the kitchen, I grabbed an apple and started tossing it absentmindedly into the air. I passed the open door of my study on my way towards my bedroom.

Then I stopped, turned around, and walked back to the study.

Before I knew it, I'd logged onto my MySpace and was searching for her profile. _'Just a quick look'_, I told myself, _'Take one quick look at her profile again and then I'll stop thinking about it.' _There it was! I eagerly clicked on it – and slumped as it showed the profile was set to private. While she'd been a friend to the Supernatural website, so her profile could be seen from it, I wasn't on her friends list. I started to close the screen dejectedly, until I saw the 'Online Now' icon.

**Rosalyn's POV**

I finished writing my bulletin and hit send. Then I navigated back to my home screen. I was about to log out, but then I saw an invitation to IM from someone called JensenRox. Usually I ignore them, but today I was in a good mood so I clicked the little 'Accept Invitation' thingy and waited.

JensenRox- Hi!

RandomInsanity- Hi! Do I know you?

JR- Not personally.

RI- Ok! …So who the heck are you.

JR- I'm Jensen Ackles.

RI- Right. Why don't we try that one again.

JR- No seriously. I'm Jensen Ackles.

RI- Uh huh. Did you know that aliens have sent a team of evil psychic watermelons to take over the human race?

JR- What?

RI- What?

JR- Why are we being attacked by watermelons?

RI- Idk. Why are you pretending to be Jensen Ackles?

JR- I'm not pretending! I saw the message about 'The Amazing R' on the Supernatural MySpace and I wanted to say hi!

RI- HA! That MySpace was made by a fan! That proves your not Jensen!

JR- HA! The writers wrote it pretending to be a fan! They gave the cast access to it!

RI- … Seriously?

JR- Yea.

RI- I don't believe you.

JR- O.o WHAT?

RI- You're probably just a friend of the fan's, playing a prank on me.

JR- OH MY GOD. I'M REALLY JENSEN.

RI- HOW DARE YOU TAKE THE LORD'S NAME IN VAIN?! GOD WILL SMITE YOU FOR THIS!!

JR- Oh. Sorry. You're religious?

RI- Nah, I'm just messing with you.

JR- !!!! OH MY GOD YOU'RE INSANE!!!

RI- Dude, I sent a message to random people the says the Amazing R enjoys pina coladas and getting caught in the rain. What sane person does that?

JR- Good point. Look, I'll prove I'm Jensen. What's your phone number, I'll call you right now.

RI- I don't give my phone number to crazy people who think that they're television stars.

JR- *rolls eyes* Fine. At two o'clock I'm going to be on channel 6 giving a live interview. What do you want me to say?

RI- Psychic watermelons eat purple bunnies for breakfast. The only way to save the bunnies is by drinking rain and getting caught in pina coladas.

JR- ……

RI- Yea, I thought that's what you'd say.

JR- Yea.

RI- *sigh* than just give a shoutout to Rosalyn.

JR- And then you'll believe me?

RI- I'll open myself to the possibility.

JR- Translation: You still won't believe me.

RI- Perceptive translation.

JR- Thank you.

RI- 2:00, Channel 6. I'll remember.

JR- Good! Prepare to be proven wrong!

We both signed off and I shook my head. Who did this idiot think he was, pretending to be Jensen Ackles? I'm so going to rub it in his nose when Jensen doesn't mention me in the interview! I mean, how does he think that he's going to pull something like that off!


	3. Chapter 3: Watermelons and Bunnies

**Okay, so I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever! But don't worry cuz now I have to write if I want to live. I made a HUGE mistake! I let the real life Julianna read it... and now she says if I don't update she will KILL ME! **_**And I think she really would...**_

**Sara's POV**

I yawned as I walked up the front steps towards Rosalyn and Kelsey's house, lugging my Geometry book. "This is a TERRIBLE way to spend a Saturday afternoon!" I moaned, reaching forward to knock on the door. "Math is boring! Please God, make something interesting happen...

Suddenly the door swung open before I could knock. A hand gripped the front of my shirt and pulled me inside. "AGH! I changed my mind, God! Serial killers are TOO interesting! I WANT TO LIVE!"

"It's just me..." Kelsey said, giving me a weird look. I knew I shouldn't have watched that slasher film last night.

"Oh. Sorry. Why are you pulling me through the door like a scary killer person?"

"Something's wrong with Rose. She's being weird... er than usual for her."

I slowly peeked around the corner. Rosalyn was standing in the living room staring down the TV and muttering something under her breath. "...What's she looking at?"

"I DON'T KNOW! She's been glaring at the TV ever since she got off the computer this morning."

Kelsey and I slowly crept up behind her. "Um, Rose?" I began, "I don't know what the television did to you, but killing it is probably not a good idea. And I don't think inanimate objects can lose at staring contests..."

Her head whipped around and she yelled, "He's messing with me! I know he is! There's no way he can convince Jensen to say it, and even if he does there must be some kind of trick! HE'S NOT REALLY JENSEN ACKLES AND I WILL LAUGH MANIACALLY WHEN JENSEN DOESN'T SAY IT BECAUSE I KNEW IT WASN'T TRUE!" Then she went back to glaring at the screen.

"What is she talking about?" I asked.

"Beats me." We decided the best thing to do was get some popcorn, sit on the couch, and wait for her to do something else. We were starting to get bored watching her do nothing when she suddenly lunged for the remote and turned the TV to Channel 6. Then she grabbed a chair and sat on the edge of it, concentrating hard. Jensen Ackles came into view on the screen, apparently doing some kind of interview.

**Jensen's POV**

The interview was going pretty smoothly. Nancy, the news anchorwoman, was blonde and beautiful and had already offered to give me her number. All the questions were simple ones that I'd been asked before. It all seemed just like any other interview I'd done. Except it wasn't, because I spent the whole time trying to think of a way to convince a crazy person that I was really who I said I was. 'This is stupid. Why am I even bothering to do this? She's just some fan who clearly had deep psychological issues. Who cares if she doesn't believe that I'm Jensen Ackles?'

"Well, Jensen, thank you so much for joining us this evening! Is there anything else you would like to say before we move on?" Nancy asked, giving me a winning smile. Not that I noticed. I was too busy kicking myself over what I was about to do.

"Thanks Nancy. I'd like to say a quick hello to Rosalyn. If you're watching this, I swear it's really me and I'd like to talk to you again later." I took a deep breath. "And if that doesn't convince you... you know the thing about the watermelons and bunnies."

**Sara's POV**

Rosalyn fell off her chair with a loud crash. Kelsey and I just stared the screen in complete confusion as the anchorwoman's jaw dropped and Jensen smiled crookedly. Rosalyn turned the TV off as they went to a new feature, and sat on the ground.

"Did- did he say watermelons and bunnies?" Kelsey choked out.

"Hey Rose, was he talking to YOU?" I gasped.

Rosalyn jumped to her feet and pointed at us dramatically. "OKAY! There are only TWO possible explanations for this insane and random occurence!"

"And they are?" Kelsey asked.

"ONE: The IMing friend of the fan who wrote the Supernatural Myspace is a maniacal madman who has mastered the difficult intricacies of mind control!"

"... What's the other explanation?" I asked.

"That the IMing friend of the fan who wrote the Supernatural Myspace is actually Jensen Ackles and he was telling the truth the whole time. Personally, I like the first explanation."

"Wait, when were you IMing Jensen Ackles? And why did you not tell me earlier?" Kelsey shrieked.

"This morning. And I didn't think it was worth mentioning because I didn't believe him when he told me who he was."

"Why was he even talking to you?" I asked.

"Apparently he saw that crazy message we sent the other day about 'The Amazing R'. I guess he was curious about the source of the insanity."

"He saw that? Wait... Rose, did we ever check to see who got that message?"

We exchanged wide-eyed looks and dashed for the computer. Kelsey trailed behind us. "What message? What are you guys talking about?"

Rosalyn logged on and went to her 'Sent' box. Scrolling to the weird message, she stared at the list of names. "Okay. I see some family. I sent one to Ashley, but she never goes on Myspace anymore. One went to that weird guy who friends everybody. A couple of school people I know. There's the Supernatural Myspace. And... the Jonas Brothers..."

"Dude. What's with this weird message?" Kelsey asked staring over my shoulder. I whacked Rose over the head.

"You sent one to THE JONAS BROTHERS? They're going to think you're a crazy person! And... OHMYGOD you mentioned me too! Nooo! Nick is going to think you're a freak, and me too, and now I'll never meet him and he'll never marry me and we won't have pretty, talented little babies and I won't be Mrs. Nick Jonas and- and-!"

"Breathe, Sara." Rose said, patting my back.

"I'm okay now." I answered, putting my head between my knees.

"Relax. They probably don't even read all their messages. Nick is never going to see this, and even if they did, how would they know who you are?"

"Yeah... you're right. Well, there's pretty much no chance of studying now." I stopped and thought for a moment before turning to Kelsey. "I TOLD YOU GOD LISTENED TO PRAYERS!"


End file.
